Earth's Angel
by Bethey96
Summary: An annual visit from an old friend leaves Klaus, Elijah and Kol curious about his travel companion. They're determined to find out her history but is she more than they bargained for?
1. Prologue

**_Prologue _**

_Once the spirits walked amongst humans, but those were the early days. To escape the treachery of humans they created the Spirit World, leaving witches behind to control the balance. These days they watch as vampires, werewolves, witches and hybrids try to keep the supernatural a secret…But there is one thing that they cannot control, a supernatural phenomenon that is more rare than a doppelgänger…so rare that it's been called a myth._

* * *

The last of her kind, but she did not fear. She buried her face into the golden leaves that lay under the Old Chestnut, this is where she belonged. Her gleaming face was brighter than the weather she'd conjured. For autumn it was warm, mainly because of her happiness and that the cold bowed down to her presence.

"Miss Florence!" Her chestnut curls fell over her shoulder as she turned towards her maid

"Yes Jane, what is it?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you but there is a man to see you, he's in the drawing room"

"Thank you, tell papa I'll be there soon" Jane curtseyed and then began to run back into the house; Florence took a big breath before she headed home. She decided to walk the other way, just to stay in the open longer. The long soft grass brushed against her light olive skin as she skipped through her father's fields, she loved being in the outdoors, somehow she felt as if she belonged.

She skipped down the courtyard to meet with Jane; her face was horrified at the mud at the seams of her petticoat.

"That was freshly cleaned this morning!" Florence just smiled at her and then rushed into the house. Her father greeted her with a kiss on her forehead and then linked arms with her, as he led her into the drawing room an elderly gentleman bowed to her. She curtseyed in return as she noticed him look at her in amazement.

"Apologies miss. My name is Edward Frasier, I'm a warlock. I trust you know what that is" She nodded and smiled

"Indeed my mother was a witch! Is your visit due to me being one also?" He smiled at her presence; she was such a fascinating creature.

"Indeed not miss. You are something rather special, more so than a witch" Now she was curious, she enquired with a puzzled face. "You are something extremely rare…an Earth Angel" She turned to her father who was obviously proud, he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder for support.

"What do you mean by that?" The elderly man seemed so excited

"Whenever you are sad it rains…you feel like you belong outside constantly…people and animals fall for your charm! Haven't you noticed these things? You are a blessing from the spirits themselves!" He looked overwhelmed by his excitement, but she was still confused.

"I just thought it was because I was a witch?" He gave a sympathetic smile and then shook his head

"You are a remarkable creation! You have the power to gather all witches and warlocks alike…you even have the power of life" It was too much for her, she couldn't take anymore.

"I'm so sorry" She bowed her head and ran out of the room; she got to her room and closed the door quietly. Laying down on the bed she took in what had just been said-Was it possible? She'd never even heard of one before, but could it be true?

* * *

A slight tap at the door broke her trance, her father walked in and sat beside her on the bed.

"I know it's a lot to take in my dear, and I do not blame you for seeking solitude. Your mother would be extremely proud of you…I know I am" He held her hand as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think I could bring her back?" He sighed and looked at her pretty face

"I don't think so dear" A single tear fell down her soft cheek, he quickly wiped it away. He looked towards the window and noticed it was drizzling. "Come on now, you're making it rain!" They both laughed as he hugged her. "I'm going to keep you safe" He kissed her forehead and stood up

"I love you papa" She smiled at his as he left the room- Maybe everything will be just fine

* * *

The sound of gunshots awoke Florence; she raced downstairs to see her father reading his book. She placed her hand over her heart in relief as he looked over the rim and looked at her confusingly.

"I'm sorry papa, it just startled me" He smiled at her and shook his head "What's the matter?"

"I just don't understand what startled you"

"The gunshots?" He looked at her confused

"There were none? Not any here…I stopped the shooting so that you would not get upset" He returned to his book as she went back to her room to change, trotting down the stairs and walked back into the study where her father was still reading.

"Papa I'm going out for a walk now, I'll be back in half an hour" She walked over and kissed his forehead as he nodded in approval. Quickly grabbing her bonnet, she skipped out of the house, ready for another adventure.

* * *

Once again it was a beautiful say as she wandered through the grounds. A deer trotted up to her as she petted it soft head.

"Hello you" She kissed its cheek and walked beside it "What is the matter?" It turned and slowly trotted off. She ran after it, through the brambles and weeds, it led her to the edge of her neighbour's grounds. The deer stopped and looked down, Florence gasped in horror. A stag was shot and breathing heavily, she removed her bonnet and sat beside it. "Shhh…its ok" She placed her warm hand over the wound and tried to comfort him. "It's ok" She smiled at him as he rested his head on her lap. Keeping the stags head still she changed how she sat, her hand catching on a sharp bramble. "Ow!" She looked down at his face and giggled

"Here's me fussing over a scratch and there's you on my lap, you poor thing" She petted his head; it seemed to understand her fully. As she moved her injured hand a drop of her blood fell onto the wound, it began to heal. The beast slowly stood up and trotted off, he turned back as if to say thank you and then vanished with the other deer. Laughing to herself she stood up and began to walk back, the leaves and swigs crunched-but they weren't from her steps.

"I'VE BEEN AFTER THAT STAG FOR MONTHS!" Florence spun round to see a visibly drunk man pointing a gun at her. She gave him a cold look.

"So you're the one who did that?"

"Yeh…what does it mean to you eh rich girl. You have no business on my land!" He was still pointing the gun at her, at every word he spat out he'd thrust the gun towards her.

"If you don't mind could you please lower your gun" He scoffed at her

"We know what you are! You and your father! WITCHES!" He spat at the floor and pointed his gun at her "Devils!" The gun exploded, birds from the trees above flew away in horror. "To hell with you!" The rain began to pour, heavy, as the man laughed at his success.

* * *

BANG. Jumping out of his skin he ran towards the window, it was pouring it down.

"Edward!" He screeched as he grabbed his coat and flung open the door, in a panic he ran down the courtyard calling her name. Edward came running from the house but couldn't catch up with the frantic father. "FLORENCE!" His clothes and hair were drenched but he had to find his little girl "FLORENCE!" He ran through the fields and forest hoping to see her safe, but he knew something was wrong.

Time stopped as he stumbled across a huge stag that was laying over something-or someone. As he stepped closer the stag stood and ran off. Getting a glimpse of the delicate face that's smile would greet him every day, he collapsed to the floor in grief. He roared in horror as he crawled towards his little girl, holding her tight in his arms and cried heavily- He'd lost them both. "Florence please" His words were mumbled as he couldn't contain the pain in his heart. Wiping the strands of her hair that clung onto her wet cheeks, he closed his eyes. He remembered everything, her first steps, her first words, playing hide and seek in the fields, everything, but now they were just beautiful memories that would haunt him till the end of his days. His sweet girl…was gone. And he swore vengeance on the wicked soul that took her from him.


	2. Chapter 1

Charles looked towards the silent girl in the backseat; he couldn't believe it had been 6 years since he 'collected' her. She was his slave and blood bag, he didn't really care about her after all she was human. Charles was a collector; he spent his entire existence of being a vampire collecting extraordinary humans and selling them as slaves to powerful Vampires. His favourite collection was Katerina Patrova, but doppelgängers could not even be compared to what he had now. In the early days Klaus and his younger brother Kol were his best customers, since then every 100 years he'd return to them with his latest merchandise. But this one wasn't for sale, she was his and no-one could take her.

"Now Kitty, when we arrive you are to be on your best behaviour" She bolted her face down, she hated it when he called her that. She pressed her lips together as usual and let him continue, but he was bored and felt like making her suffer.

He parked outside his old friend's mansion and whistled for Klaus. The girl sat silent as she stared out of the window and admired the woodland, she knew she belonged there. Charles got out of the car and shook hands with his old buddy; he then turned towards the car and let the poor girl out. She was noticeably uncomfortable, which was understandable for what she was wearing. Klaus was astonished at her rare beauty, but noticed how frail and sickly she looked. Scars over her soft olive skin were noticeable, but only to a vampire.

"So…is this your merchandise?"

"Oh no. Out of business currently, this one's all for myself aren't you doll?" He reached forward and pinched her cheeks. She looked at him with a cold look, as she did so the hot summer air became freezing and clouds began to gather. Klaus re-entered his house, but Charles dragged her back to the car.

"No! Please…" But it was all in vein; he threw her into the trunk of his car

"What have I told you about doing that?" and then walked back to the house. She felt like she'd been in there for hours and began to cry to herself; momentarily she began to hear the tapping of raindrops on the metal of the car. She hated closed spaces, she belonged in the open.

* * *

Elijah parked next to the car and sighed, he despised Charles. As he pulled out an umbrella he heard the faint whimpering of someone in the car, he walked closer and realized someone was in the boot.

"Is anyone in there?" He noticed the boot was locked with a padlock, but no-one answered, he tapped on the metal. A faint heartbeat began to race; he knew someone was in there. He ripped the locked and flipped the boot open; his eyes caught the shadowed face of a shivering young girl. Lifting her out he began to hate Charles even more, she was petite with bagged eyes, but there was a great beauty under the suffering.

"What is your name?" He removed his jacket and wrapped it around her bare shoulders; she pressed her lips together and looked behind her.

"M-my n-name is…Emily" Her eyes bolted down at the floor

"Emily…That's a nice name" She smiled uncontrollably "What?"

"I'm sorry…It's just that no-one called me by my proper name in such a long time" Elijah stood back in shock, he wrapped his arm around her and led her inside. "Thank you" Her smile warmed his heart, he looked into her eyes- Dark brown with a ring of purple around her pupils, he'd never seen anything more beautiful.

Leading her through the door Charles confronted him immediately.

"What have I told you about interfering with my business" Elijah scowled at him as he passed Emily to one of the servants.

"It's different when you bring it to our home…As long as you're here there will be no business of yours" Charles snarled and gave him and Emily a cold look

"I will take her up to my room" He grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs, Elijah watched angrily as he watched the girl not even struggle.

* * *

Emily's face stung from the slap, she sat helplessly in the corner whispering.

"I told you to behave yourself!" He paced angrily around the room trying to think of a punishment "What am I going to do with you huh? Kitty I've taken care of you since you were 13!"

She looked down at the floor "You wouldn't have had to if you didn't kill my mum!" She regretted her words straight away; she bit her lip as he pulled her up by her hair, his eyes veined and he bit into her neck. Tears poured down her face and he drank from her.

"I would kill you…but your so god damn tasty" He threw her to the ground and walked out of the room. Returning to the corner she curled up and cried heavily to sleep, she wished she had her old life back.

* * *

Elijah lay in his bed that night thinking about his encounter with Emily, why did Charles have her? There was something defiantly different about her but he couldn't put his finger on it. He remembered her smile and the feeling he got when helping her out of the car, he'd never felt so good in his life. Determined, he got out of bed and visited his brother in the room next door. To his surprise Klaus was also sitting in silence and was in deep thought.

"Brother…" Elijah spoke quietly

"There's something different about that girl" Klaus interrupted and looked toward him "There's something about her…that makes me want to…"

"Save her" The two brothers looked towards each other, but remained silent. They had to figure out what Charles wanted from her, but without him knowing.


	3. Chapter 2

Emily opened her eyes to see Charles standing over her; he crouched towards her as she began so shake.

"Come on, they insist you have breakfast" He pulled her up by her hand and dragged her down the stairs. With force he pushed her down onto the dining chair, as Elijah watched him closely. Keeping her head bowed she began to each the food served, her taste buds exploded; she hadn't eaten such tasty food before. Although her hunger she ate slowly in order to be polite. "Where's your manners kitty?" She bit her lip as he pinched her leg under the table.

"Thank you for feeding me" Klaus smiled

"No need to worry sweetheart, the pleasures ours. You're a guest after all" Shoving a strawberry into his mouth he looked at her again "My names Klaus what's yours?" She turned her eyes towards Charles who looked visibly annoyed.

"M-my name is…"

"Her name is Kitty. Now can you quit with the questions" Charles interrupted, she turned her face away from them and noticed a grand piano in the corner of the room.

"Do you play?" Asked Elijah, shocked she quickly shook her head and returned to her food. Charles stood up and grabbed her hand, dropping her fork as he pulled her up.

"I think she's had enough of all the questions…excuse us" Her eyes glossed over as he dragged her back to the bedroom.

* * *

He threw her to the ground as he slammed the door shut. Crawling away as fast as she could she locked herself in the bathroom.

"Open this damn door now!" His fist slamming against the wood and shaking the door handle, she crawled to the far corner and began to cry again, she was going to get beaten either way. She wished that Klaus or the other man would come save her from her misery, but if they were vampires she knew her life wouldn't change. The slamming continued as she looked for an escape. A small window was above the toilet; grabbing a long towel she tied it to the latch. She squeezed through the window and held onto the towel, dangling for a moment she noticed she was lowering. Looking up she saw that the knot was undoing.

"Oh crap" Falling fast she closed her eyes-At least now she'd be at peace and could see her mum again. She tightened her eyes as she knew she'd hit the floor soon.

Everything stopped. She felt arms holding her tight, peeping her eyes open she stared into brown eyes. She began to shake uncontrollably; Charles wasn't going to forgive her. She began to cry again as the man confusingly looked at her.

"Are you alright darling?"

"Why couldn't you just let me die" She felt a lump in her throat-Did she really just say that? She rested her head against the stranger's chest as he carried her into the house. Klaus rushed over to them as they entered the house.

"What happened Kol?" Resting her down on the couch he looked up and shrugged.

"She fell from the sky…" They looked towards her noticing the ultimate fear in her face as Charles stomped down the stairs. She sunk into the couch and wished that she had died. He walked over to her and slapped her across the face.

"You little bitch!" He pulled her up and bit into her neck deeply, she screamed out in pain as he dug his nails into her arm. Whimpering in pain and fear as he drained her she looked towards Kol-was this how she was going to die.

Something in Kol clicked as he looked in horror at what was happening.

"Charles STOP!" He stepped closer towards them clenching his fist. Pulling away from the petrified girl he looked towards Kol and Klaus in disbelief. He threw her against the wall like an unwanted toy, her head hitting the floor a single tear fell from her eye. Wiping his mouth he barged past Klaus and left the house. Kol ran to her side and looked at the deep wound on her neck; he listened for a heartbeat-Unlucky for her she was alive. Biting into his wrist he remembered what she'd first said to him; _why couldn't you just let me die_. He stared into her beautiful face as he made her drink his blood. The wound healed but she was still out for the count, lifting her up he carried her upstairs to the spare room and rested her on the bed. His brothers entered the room.

"What are we going to do with her?" Elijah stated, Klaus shook his head and looked at them.

"What are we going to do with Charles?" They stared at each other but Kol remained silent, he was in deep thought-Did he just save a human twice?


	4. Chapter 3

Emily opened her eyes slowly; she squinted at the bright light that peeped through an opening of the curtains. Sitting up she noticed she was in a different room and sitting in a bed-She'd slept on the floor since Charles first had her. Stepping out of the bed she walked into the bathroom, staring in the mirror she noticed the bite marks had faded. She looked down at the clothes she was wearing and sighed, she longed to wear something less revealing, walking back into the bedroom she noticed a long white dress sitting by the door. Quickly changing she walked out of her room she had to thank that man who caught her. The house was empty; she walked into the dining room and across to the piano. She lifted the lid and touched the keys; she remembered when her mother would play it to her. She sat on the stool and looked behind her, she was all alone. Pressing down onto the keys she played her favourite classical song _Moonlight Sonata. _Although the sad notes she hadn't felt so happy in such a long time, the sun grew brighter outside and it beamed through the windowpanes. As she reached the end of the song she smiled uncontrollably, she shut the lid and took a deep breath.

"You play beautifully…" She jumped out of her skin and bolted up. The man who helped her out of the car was resting against the doorframe

"I'm sorry I should've asked permission" She bowed he head away from his gaze. He walked towards her smiling.

"My name is Elijah…Why didn't you say that you could play?"

"I love the piano so much…but if Charles knew he'd have me play it by force. It'd take the enjoyment away" She rested her hand on the instrument, and looked back up to him. "My mother taught me…before she died" Her eyes welt with tears as she remembered her last moments.

"I'm sorry for your loss Emily" He leant in and hugged her. A few tears rolled down her cheeks before she pushed herself away from him.

"I don't want to ruin your suit" He laughed and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her tears. "Thank you"

"You do look better out of those old clothes" She laughed

"Yes, they were quite awful. Thank you again"

"That wasn't me…my brother Kol left them"

"Was he the one who caught me?" Elijah nodded and led her through into the kitchen

"I trust that you are hungry…" She nodded as they entered the kitchen; Kol was resting against the counter eating a bowl of cereal.

"I see that you changed clothes" Dimples appeared in her cheeks as she smiled at him

"Thank you for them…and for catching me" He nodded and then put the empty bowl in the sink, he then handed her a bowl of strawberries. "Thank you"

"You do say thank you a lot"

"Sorry" She popped a strawberry into her mouth and looked into the garden.

"It's a nice day…do you want to sit outside?" Her face lightened up at the aspects of being in the open.

"Really!" Kol looked towards Elijah in confusion-Had she never been outside? Leading her outside into the garden Kol couldn't help but stare at her ecstatic face as it glowed in the sunshine; she skipped out bare foot and then sat in the soft long grass. Her toes tangling in the grass, she continually shoved the ripe strawberries into her mouth, rolling onto her back she closed her eyes-She felt at home.

"She's beautiful isn't she" Elijah gasped, as Kol nodded in agreement.

"Like an angel…" Kol paused and realized what he'd just said-what was she doing to him?

"I'm going to find a witch…see if they know anything. Stay by her so Charles doesn't do anything" Elijah walked back into the house leaving Kol staring at her in admiration. He lay beside her and watched her breathe peacefully.

"You're staring…" Kol smirked as she turned her face towards him, the sunlight emphasising her fascinating eyes. "It's creepy"

"You can stare at me if you like" She giggled and sat up, picking the daisies she tied them together into a halo and placed it onto her head. Looking to the end of the garden she saw a small stream, grabbing his hand she pulled him up onto his feet and dragged him down. "What are you doing?"

Looking towards him with a wide smile

"Making the most of a great day" Letting go of his hand she pulled her dress up so that the bottom wouldn't get wet. She stepped into the cold stream and took a deep breath. "Thank you Kol…I haven't had such a nice day in 6 years" She looked towards him over her shoulders and smiled "Are you going to join me?" He shook his head and sat beside the water.

"What's so special about being outside?" She slowly walked towards him and sat down; her feet still dangling in the water.

"I haven't been in the open for 6 years…I feel like I belong outside"

"Didn't he ever let you out?" She shook her head and pressed her lips together "I never caught your name?" She rolled her eyes towards him

"My names Emily…but my nicknames Kitty"

"Why?"

"My birth mothers name was Katherine, so that's my middle name. When I was little my nana said I looked like her when she was young…so my family called me Kitty." She gave a brief smile before talking again "Charles calls me it but I hate it…only family call me it" She bit into her lip to hold back the tears-she missed them so much. He placed his arms around her shoulders

"What happened to them do you know?" He had no idea why he asked, something inside him wanted to know her…and protect her.

"I haven't a clue. My birth mother died when I was born so my Aunt took me in, but I called her mum as I didn't know…She taught me how to play the piano" Kol watched as she recollected her beautiful memories. "Sometimes after a whole day of being outside we'd just sleep in the garden with the dogs, it always seemed to be summer" She laughed under her breath and looked into his eyes "I've never really grown up…I've never been allowed" She pulled at the grass beside her.

"When did Charles get you?"

"I was 13…He wanted to collect my mum, she refused and he killed her…since then he's been stuck with me" A tear fell from her eye as it began to lightly drizzle "I've never really spoken to anyone about this before" He wiped the tear away and pulled her up.

"You can tell me anything…come on let's get back inside" He held her hand and walked her back into the house. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything" He reluctantly let go of her hand as she walked away back up to her room. He stood and longingly stared until she was out of sight.

"What the hell happened to the monster?" He spun around to see Charles scowling at him "I wouldn't get too attached old friend…when I leave she's coming with me" Charles walked away giving him a cold and glaring look. Kol turned and walked towards the window-what was happening to him? He knew he'd changed he could feel it inside him, the woman had him under her spell, he was mesmerized and addicted. How could he ever let go of his angel that fell from the sky?


	5. Chapter 4

"I don't know Elijah unless I see the girl!" Elijah looked down in annoyance "What, you've been in the company of this girl for two days! And you're suspicious of her behaviour? I think anyone forced to live with Charles would be like that!"

"Chloris please…" The elderly witch rolled her eyes and nodded

"Fine! But you keep that monster away from me!" He was so relieved, he could've hugged her.

* * *

Klaus sat beside Emily on the couch as she sat crossed legs on the floor reading; he looked down towards her.

"What are you reading?" She looked up and smiled

"Jus' some music sheets…Do you want me to play one?"

"Do what you like sweetheart, I won't stop you. Elijah told me that you could play" She smiled

"Not too well though…"

"Well if you play I'll tell you" He smiled as she walked over to the piano.

"I don't know what it'll be like…it's the beginning one of those modern songs that I heard on the radio" She lifted the lid and turned her head back "If it's bad tell me and I'll stop" She pressed down onto the keys lightly, Klaus rolled his eyes towards her in shock-She was better than he expected. He sat forward and noticed Kol had walked in. Her fingers lightly pressed onto the keys fast, it was hard to believe she hadn't played since she was 13; it was like she'd never stopped. She finished the song and then sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"That was awful…" Klaus began to laugh in disbelief

"You cannot by serious! How can you play like that so young?" She shrugged her shoulders

"I guess I'm a fast learner" She smiled, stood up and then put away the sheets.

Elijah entered with an old woman; he surveyed the room and noticed his brothers and Emily.

"Where's Charles?" They shrugged as he introduced Chloris. As she saw Emily she almost collapsed, Elijah catching her.

"Oh heavens…My eyes are blessed to find you my dear!" She began to cry as she walked closer to the confused girl "Could it be true?" She grabbed Emily's hand and placed it on her face; she stepped back and placed her hand over her mouth. She turned towards Elijah.

"Are you alright Ms Chloris?" The old woman began to cry

"My life is complete to see you dearest…have they treated you well?" Emily smiled towards the three brothers

"Indeed so…but what upsets you? What have I done to upset you?" Chloris cried happily as she gazed at her.

"You sweet girl…nothing….I'm just blessed to be in your presence" As she looked closely she notice faint scars all over her body "WHO DID THAT TO YOU!" She screeched

"Me.." They spun around to see Charles standing smug in the entrance.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO SHE IS!?" She was beginning too loose her temper

"Yes I do actually…that's why I'm keeping her" Kol walked up behind Emily to make sure he didn't try anything

"She is not property!" Charles shrugged his shoulders

"She is now" He ran towards her but before he reached her Emily pulled her back and Klaus pushed him towards the wall.

"Charles don't make me..."

"Do what kill me? You created me Klaus…and even you Kol…Keep up your innocent acts, but we know the truth. How many have you bought from me eh?" Emily looked towards Kol in disbelief, was he really bad? She stormed out of the room, she'd trusted them all!

* * *

She ran outside and sat on the bench, crying. Chloris sat beside her and held her hand.

"It's ok dear" Emily rested her head on her shoulder and cried, it began to rain.

"For god's sake why does it always rain?" She cried heavier "I've had enough…of my life" Chloris looked down at her in disbelief.

"My dear do not give up so easily. Now calm your tears, before it rains heavier!"

"What am I?" Chloris held her hands and smiled at the miserable girl.

"You're an Earth Angel" Emily's eyes looked up towards her, noticing Elijah in the door. He walked towards them.

"Come on get in before you get ill" Chloris laughed and stood up

"She won't…I will" Elijah led her into the house but Emily remained out in the rain, she pulled her legs up to her chin and let the rain pour. Kol walked out and sat beside her with an umbrella, she edged away from him.

"That was long ago…I wouldn't dream of it now"

"How do I know you're not lying" Kol sighed and looked towards her beautiful face,

"There's something about you…that's changed me" She turned her head towards him; she saw truth in his face.

"You've only known me two days!" She stood up and stormed off again but this time he appeared in front of her. Holding tight on her arms "Get off of me!"

"Just listen to me!"

"NO! Do you know what it's like to live with him! He's made my life misery and girls who were before me! And you? You were the one who encouraged him!" She slapped his hands away "If no-one cared about his little business I'd be at home living a life, and not being a punching bag that has no purpose!" The rain poured heavier

"Emily!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed at the top of her voice at both him and the rain, she was soaked to the bone but continued to walk. Kol stood still and watched her walk further and further away he had to say something but he didn't know what. And then he remembered again; _why couldn't you just let me die. _He closed his eyes and looked down; he regretted everything that he'd done in the past with Charles. And then he discovered something, she'd turned his humanity back on.

He ran after her and stopped her in her tracks, she folded her arms and looked at him coldly.

"I told you to leave me alone!"

"You do have purpose" She gave him another cold look-was he being sarcastic?

"What?!"

Suddenly his face was close to hers, his eyes staring into hers.

"This isn't funny Kol"

"It isn't meant to be" He pressed his lips against hers, to his surprise she didn't slap him across the face when she pulled back. Silent in the rain they stared at each other, and he finally had the answer to _why couldn't you just let me die? _He knew he'd love her one day.


	6. Chapter 5

His pupils dilated "I want you to forget everything that just happened between us" She mumbled his words back as he stepped back. "Come on let's get you inside" She nodded as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders

"Why are we so far from the house?"

"You fell and hit your head"

* * *

"She's an Earth Angel, the living symbol of life! A drop of her blood can heal any wound"

"So what if a vampire drinks from her?" Chloris shuffled in the seat at Klaus's question

"As long as there's her blood in their system they cannot die…excluding being decapitated or losing their heart" She took a long pause "With the right magic her blood can even bring back dead things and create immortality"

"Why do we have the desire to save her?" Elijah stepped towards the window and stared at the angel in the distance. Chloris thought for a moment and looked towards Klaus

"For you it is because of your wolf gene…animals…are attracted to her" She paused in hope she hadn't just insulted him. But he just laughed.

"Well that explains it for me but what about the other lovebirds?" Elijah spun around and tried to show shock.

"Excuse me?" Klaus laughed again and then sat down.

"For vampires I do not know. Charles couldn't have been affected by her charm, it's just you two" She stared out towards Kol in the garden "But I heard that their true love changes dramatically for her…for vampires I'd assume it'd be that they regain their humanity" Elijah stared out again towards Emily, he wanted her and would not rest until he had her.

Kol and Emily walked in laughing at each other, he looked up and noticed Elijah's discomfort-Was he the competition?

"Anyway I need to grab a snack…Elijah maybe you should take her out for new clothes, unless we want our guest patrolling the corridors nude" He winked towards Elijah who gave him a cold look-but deep down in his mind he didn't mind the idea, he then became surprised at his own thoughts.

"Oh I do not want to cause disruption!"

"We insist" Kol picked up her hand and kissed it before running out of the house. Emily stood awkwardly as the others watched her.

"I'll get Rebekah to lend some of her clothes, follow me" As they walked out of the room he held onto her hand and led her upstairs. Still clinging to her hand he tapped at his sister's bedroom door. "Rebekah…I was wondering if you could lend our guests some clothes?" The door flung open and she stared at Emily.

"Fine…As long as you don't ruin anything" She went back into her room and grabbed some random clothes, threw them at Elijah and shut the door in their faces.

"My sister…doesn't always like our guests"

"I HEARD THAT!" Emily smiled at their bickering as he led her to the spare room. He laid her clothes on the bed and left the room for her to get changed.

Looking at herself in the mirror she sighed, she hated what Charles had done to her, the scars and bruises. After tapping on the door Elijah walked in.

"You look lovely Emily" A tear fell from her eye as she continued to glare at her reflection "What is the matter?" She quickly wiped away her tear and then shook her head.

"Nothing…Thank you for the clothes" He held her hand and kissed her on her cheek.

"Come on Emily, we can eat out if you like" She stopped and looked into his eyes smiling.

"You can call me Kitty if you like" He was confused but he didn't reply back, he just continued to lead her out.

* * *

Charles entered the silent house, checking every room he smirked, no-one was home. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled the numbers.

_Hello?_

"It's Charles. Lucky their out, are you still co-operating?"

_Of course Charles! I want them dead as much as you do. _

"Good. They have the girl; I'll have to get her when they're not near her. I'm looking through to find it. When I do I'll meet you at Crystals"

_Make sure they're no-where near her, lead her away or something! I'm still trying to get Crystal to co-operate, she's being reluctant _***Scream* **_Shhh! Sorry Charles, she seems to be fighting back. Call me back when you have the stake._

He hung up the phone and searched through the drawers and cupboards. He then thought for a moment-where was the obvious place?

"Klaus's room…" He wanted to hit himself for not thinking of it sooner!

Racing into Klaus's bedroom it didn't take him long to find what he wanted. He smirked as he stared at the carvings that reflected the sunlight. He looked out of the window and heard voices, they were back. Tidying the room quickly he then jumped out of the opened window; he pulled his phone from his pocket yet again.

"I've got it…how's progress with Crystal?"

_All done. Bring the stake and then return for the girl_

"It's all planned love. Keep Crystal in check"

He turned back towards the house before leaving-He was grateful for the life they'd given him, but he hated them so much.

* * *

Emily stared in the mirror of the bathroom; Elijah was waiting at their table. She still couldn't believe he'd bought her all that stuff, even though she tried to persuade him not to. She'd changed out of the clothes that Rebekah lent her, and was now wearing her new dress. She plated her long chestnut hair and then re-joined him.

As she sat down, he couldn't come to terms that someone wanted to hurt her.

"Elijah, how long have you known Charles?" He sighed and then took her hand

"Too long… Klaus turned him in the 12th century…And that's when he started his erm business"

"Have you ever bought from him?" He shook his head "How many has Kol and Klaus?"

"Well Kol was daggered so he couldn't and with Klaus I'm not sure…they haven't for a very long time. As vampires we too have to evolve to keep hidden, having servants now would look rather odd" She smiled and continued to eat

"You all are the kindest vampire's I've ever met!" Elijah chuckled

"I'm always like this! But you've defiantly changed the other two, especially Kol." She laughed as he paid the bill.

They walked through the town centre, their arms linked. She looked up at the starry sky, she couldn't believe she once thought all vampires were evil, she could've slapped that person she once was after saying that. Goosebumps began to appear on her bare arms as the cool night air surrounded them, he removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders like he did the night he saved her.

"This place has changed so much" She looked up to him with an enquiring face "I lived here when I was human…when it was just all fields and woodland"

"That must have been a long time ago" As she looked at all of the buildings

"1000 years ago…it's gone quite fast actually"

"In that time has there ever been another like me?" He thought hard for a moment

"I've never met one, but I once met a warlock called Edward Frasier. He said that there was one that'd just been killed. I completely forgot"

"When did she die?" He thought even harder

"1704 was when she died, she was only 13"

They walked home in silence; Elijah wished Edward was here to help her. Chloris only knew the basic facts, but he knew everything.

* * *

Klaus tore his room apart, drawers were emptied and he'd left a trail of destruction throughout the house. Kol stood in the doorway and watched him panic.

"Brother it can't have gone far! Are you sure you even kept it in here?" Klaus picked up one of the emptied drawers and threw it at his little brother.

"IT WAS IN HERE! IM NOT STUPID!" Dodging it he rolled his eyes and walked into his sister's room.

"Bekah have you seen the last white oak stake? Nik's going mental" She looked over her magazine and scowled at him.

"Why would I have it? Why does everyone accuse me!" Kol palmed his face- Where was Elijah when he needed him

"I wasn't blaming I was asking…Oh never mind" He heard the door open so he rushed downstairs and towards his brother. "Nik is destroying the house…quite literally. He's lost the last white oak stake" Elijah sighed and ran up the stairs.

Emily sat awkwardly opposite Kol, he watched her closely.

"Why do you always stare?" He smirked cheekily

"I've told you once before, you can always stare at me"

"That doesn't answer my question…" Kol sat forward and laughed

"One you're beautiful and two you have nice legs…" She tried to cover her legs with her dress but it wasn't quite long enough. "It's nice to see you in clothes you actually like" She gave a half smile but she was distracted by the shouting and banging from upstairs. She quickly got up and ran up the stairs whilst Kol was pouring himself a drink. Before she could get into the room Kol was in front of her.

"You're quite fast and quiet for a mortal…I wouldn't go in there if I was you. Nik can get pretty crazy"

"Trust me…" He stopped and let her through, something inside him trusted her-Did he really just let a mortal tell him to move?

As she walked in Rebekah and Elijah looked at her in shock-She was crazy to be in here. Her heart pumped fast in her chest-Was she really doing this? She stepped closer to Klaus who was still throwing things around the room. She placed her hand on his shoulder carefully.

"Klaus its ok" His rapid breathing slowed as he lowered his arms, he turned towards her as her sweet voice travelled through his body. He could sense how scared she was, but he just stood there wordless.

"Ok Rebekah lets…leave them" They slowly retreated out of the havoc zone as Klaus rested his head on Emily's shoulder. She patted his back as she looked around at the mess.

"Why don't you get some rest and then we'll tidy this up tomorrow" As he looked up she smiled and led his towards the bed. "Vampires do sleep don't they?" Klaus smiled and nodded as he sat on the bed.

"Thank you, for calming me down" She pecked his cheek and then walked towards the door.

"No worries"

As she stepped outside his room his siblings stood there and stared at her in shock.

"You made it look easy!" Rebekah gasped as the other two just stared.

"Is he like that often then?" Rebekah laughed and then walked down the hall. She turned towards Elijah and Kol "I would like to go to bed now if that's alright" Kol saw his opportunity to be cheeky

"Yes my bedroom is this way" He received a hard elbow in the ribs from his brother

"This way then" She smiled at Kol before following Elijah down the hall. Smiling to himself, Kol began to think that the way to her heart was to be funny. But that could wait till morning.

Emily lay in her bed as Elijah sat beside her.

"Why do you and Kol treat me differently?" Elijah tried to think of an excuse but he thought too long in silence "Klaus treats me like a guest but you two treat me different. I don't understand" He shuffled awkwardly and looked up to her pretty face.

"Maybe you just think that because you've lived with Charles for so long. We always act like this"

"Oh…yeah you're probably right" He kissed her forehead and then left the room quietly. He was pretty proud of the excuse he gave, and Kol owed him for not telling her the truth. That they both loved her.

"So how's my angel?" Kol called out as he lay across the couch, Elijah ignored him and poured himself a scotch.

"What's the thing about that nickname of hers?" Kol sat up and snatched the glass from his hand

"What Kitty? It was her birth mothers name, her middle name and her nickname by her family. She says that only family can call her it" Elijah smirked as Kol listed everything what she'd said to him that morning. So he was allowed to call her Kitty but Kol wasn't, this made him very smug and happy.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews follows and favourites they inspire to write more. The song is Evanescence~ Hello if you're wondering. Sorry I haven't updated this or The Forgotten Hage's recently, haven't been able to write much. **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Playground school bell rings again, rain clouds come to play again. Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to, hello." Emily watched in amazement as her mother performed Evanescence's latest song to the pub. Her singing and piano performance stopped people in their tracks, pausing before drinking their beer and even shedding a few tears. _

"_If I smile and don't believe, soon I know I'll wake from this dream. Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken. Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide, don't cry" All she wanted to do was join her, but she knew she wasn't ready. As the tips fell into the jar on the floor Emily noticed a strange man in the corner, he looked as if he was in deep thought._

"_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping, hello, I'm still here. All that's left of yesterday" As the song trailed off into cheers and claps her mother stood up and bowed._

"_Thank you everyone!" She picked up the jar and hugged her newly teenage daughter._

"_I wish I could play like you mum" Her mother smiled and kissed her forehead_

"_For a girl of your age you play extremely well. When you get to my age you'll make me look like an amateur!" _

_They continued to walk home, but at a faster pace than normal. Her mother constantly looked back and all around, she was on edge. As they reached their house the strange man from the pub appeared behind them._

"_Josephine…collect your things" Josephine held Emily behind her and slowly walked back towards the house._

"_No…I'm staying here you devil! Kit get in!" Emily tried to run inside but he stopped her, he held tight around her wrists _

"_I wasn't asking" He bared his fangs "Now collect your things or I kill the girl" Josephine began to panic; tears grew in her eyes as she looked into the face of her petrified daughter. Her body began to shake uncontrollably as the summer air became a strong wind. Without thinking she leapt at him holding a sharp twig she'd just picked up. She stabbed him but missed his heart. She looked up to Emily knowing she was about to die, she mouthed goodbye before he jumped up and broke her neck. _

_Emily screamed as her mother fell to the ground, she ran into the house and slammed the door shut. Suddenly she was on the ground, the man pressing her wrists into the floor._

"_Shame the house owner's dead or I wouldn't be in here" He smirked before biting into her neck, she screamed before losing her conscious._

Emily bolted up in her bed gasping for air and heart pounding fast. She touched the side of her neck, it was just a dream. She climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom, she wetted her face before going back to her bed. A hand covered her mouth, she tried to wriggle free but she was held tighter.

"Did you have sweet dream Kitty?" Her heart dropped as she heard Charles's voice whisper in her ear. She closed her eyes as he carried her out the window and down the street, throwing her into the boot of his car she began to cry. She thought her life was going to get better.

* * *

Next day:

Kol walked into the deserted room of his angel, he surveyed the bedroom and bathroom but she was nowhere. He went downstairs and into the dining room where his family were sitting for breakfast.

"Has someone already been to wake her?"

"What do you mean? You were the first in her room this morning" Rebekah scoffed as she shoved berries into her mouth. Elijah dropped the newspaper and ran upstairs into Charles's room, it was empty. In rage he ran down the stairs and went out of the door, Kol and Klaus soon followed.

"Charles has her!"

* * *

Her head ached as she opened her eyes, she could feel something trickling down her face. Her hands and legs were bound as she lay on the cold ground. She looked around but all she could see was darkness, she rolled onto her back and sighed. She'd give anything to be back with them.

A creak of a door broke her solitude, light burst into the darkened room as a silhouette stood in the doorway.

"Throw her in here!" As Emily looked towards the door she saw someone being thrown to the ground beside her. She wanted to help them but she was too weak to move. They lay on the cold floor of the cell in silence before she had the courage and energy to speak.

"My n-name is Emily" It was a while before she got a response, the other's breath was raspy and deep.

"I'm Freya…" The girl rolled her head toward Emily, she gasped at her eyes; they were glowing red.

"Your eyes!"

"Trust me…they're not normally this colour…" Freya rolled onto her side slowly so she could she her. "You must be the Earth Angel…"

"How can you tell?" The girl closed her eyes and slightly laughed

"One of my gifts…I can tell what people's species are….and I know you have to get out of here before they perform the ritual" She breathed through the pain in her neck "Damn vampires….no respect"

Emily saw her neck had been bitten, with her remaining energy she pulled her hands free.

"Do you want some blood?" She turned her head and stared at her

"You cannot be serious? Are you out of your flipping mind? No! Jeeze!"

"But my bloo…" Freya pulled herself up and looked at her

"Yes I know…but if our blood mixes crazy shit happens! So no! Have you just learnt who you are?" Emily nodded as she palmed her face. "This makes things worse…you cannot hide your identity"

"What do you mean?" Freya shuffled closer and whispered in her ear

"It means that they can use your emotions to detect who you are…and me" She turned towards the door to see if anyone was outside. "Our kind is made in pairs…so even if I hated your guts, I couldn't help but save your stupid ass!" Footsteps echoed through the hall, she crawled away from her and flopped on the ground, Emily did the same.

Keys clinked together as the cell door was unlocked, it creaked open as their captor walked in.

"I see that you've had time to make acquaintance. We could hear you upstairs Freya you moron." The light shone on her burgundy curls as she turned to the man next to her "It's time. Bring them upstairs" The man waltzed in and dragged them through the hall and upstairs to the house.

They were thrown to the ground, having to use their limited energy on making sure their heads didn't hit the floor. Emily looked up to see Charles and the woman who just brought them through.

"I would like to introduce Ethel…But it doesn't really matter since you're going to die anyway" He kissed her lips and stroked at her soft curls as he whispered into her ear. She rolled her eyes towards the two girls and she walked out of the room. Charles crouched down and looked into Emily's eyes

"You really did make my visit to Klaus's difficult…And I told you to behave" He thumbed the scars on her neck and bit into hit lip "I wouldn't mind having one last taste before I lose you forever" As he bit into her neck Freya screamed hate through the pain.

"You evil asshole! Get off of her! Rot in hell you devil" He smirked as he looked towards her.

"I almost forgot you feel her pain, does it work the other way?" He went towards her and pulled her head back to reveal her neck. He kissed her neck but then began to laugh in her ear

"I'm not stupid Freya. I know what your blood does to a vampire" He pushed her face into the ground and stood back up to welcome Ethel back into the room; she was dragging a witch.

"My dear you are too good. Come and take a final snack before she dies" Ethel smirked as she lifted Emily up and bit into her neck, being careful not to drain her precious blood.

"STOP IT!" The witch screeched, Ethel sighed and turned to Charles

"After the spell can we kill her?" He nodded and picked the witch up

"Crystal get on with the spell or we kill them both and then you" Crystal's eyes watered as she looked towards the two helpless angels.

"You're going to kill them anyway dumbass...and then you won't get what you desire" He looked down and sighed.

"We're immortals, we'll just wait till the next lot come"

"But what if my line gets broken?" If he didn't need her so much he'd rip her heart out, but she was right

"Fine then we'll just torture you all until you agree" She coldly stared at him as he won the battle of wills. She slowly stood up and walked to the two tables.

"Bring them here then…" Her voice was defeated; she was going to hell for this.


	8. Chapter 7

Emily tried to move but her hands and feet were tied to the table, she looked towards Freya, hers were too. Her eye's had also changed back to a more normal colour as her neck healed. Crystal stood over them and looked like she'd lost the will to live.

"I'm so sorry" Crystal sighed, Freya gave her best smile for the awful situation

"I know you're a good person inside…I can tell" Crystal gave a half-smile in reply

"If I were as good as you say I wouldn't be doing this" A tear fell from her blue eye "Forgive me Edward" She began to mumble a prayer to her ancestors and to herself. She placed candles around them still mumbling her prayer.

"Can we hurry up with this? Don't forget we're being hunted currently" Charles called out from the other side of the room.

"SPELLS LIKE THIS TAKES TIME!" She spat back within seconds. Picking a bowl of salt up she began to sprinkle it around their bodies. Standing between them she closed her eyes, the candles ignited.

"Angels of life and death join together, under the keeper of the balance" She took a deep breath as a tear fell from her eye. "With the power within me drain them of their blood, and combine. To gift immortality, cure vampirism and bring back the dead."

Screams echoed the room as their bodies fought against the magic. Their backs arching away from the table, and their limbs fighting against the rope that held them there. Emily felt burning and piercing within her body, she screamed at the top of her lungs as her blood seeped through her pores. The air she inhaled was ice cold and she felt it enter her lungs, the air she exhaled was molten hot, her throat burning and freezing with each breath.

Freya turned towards her soul sister, her eyes were bright purple. Her body shook from the excruciating pain; she couldn't help but think that Emily had the better end of the stick. She felt the pain not just from her body but Emily's too, whereas she only felt her own. She felt her blood drip from her body; she writhed as a sting shot through her spine and into her brain. With the remaining energy she fought vigorously against the rope, her veins showing against her muscles as she screamed with all her might. Her head fell back with a slam, blood trickled from her mouth as Emily looked towards her. Her bright red eyes faded to brown and they became dim.

"Freya!" Emily screamed out, although she hadn't known her for more than an hour she felt as if a part of her was dying. She watched with teary eyes as she watched their blood exit their bodies and mix together in a silver bowl. She gritted her teeth as a sting shot through her spine…

"Ethel RUN!" Charles shouted at the top of his lungs.

* * *

They exploded into the house. Following their senses they ran into the hall where they saw Charles and the horror what was happening.

"Ethel RUN!" Before they could get to her she was gone, Kol looked towards his dying angel. Running towards her he was pushed to the ground by Charles, they wrestled until Kol plunged his hand into his chest. "Good to see the monster again…" He smirked as his heart was ripped from his chest. His last words were "Ethel…"

Klaus ran towards the witch and snapped her neck. Elijah carefully picked up the frail girl; her skin was pale but tainted with blood. As she opened her eyes Elijah stared in shock at her bright purple eyes.

"Please…bring them…" She rolled her eyes towards the dead witch and Freya "Don't leave them…" He nodded and then kissed her forehead.

"Klaus bring the witch…Kol…bring her" They nodded and picked up the two remaining women and left the house.

Ethel sheepishly re-entered the house, luckily before they got to her she was able to collect the blood mix. She held the bottle close to her chest as she walked through the house.

"NO! CHARLES!" She placed the bottle down and held his head in her arms. She wept over his body, and stroked his grey face. She rocked with heart ache; first they took her sister and now her Charles. Tears streamed down her face and dripped onto his skin, her makeup ran and smudged across her cheeks.

"I will kill them Charles…" She kissed his cold lips and left the house with the bottle.

* * *

Elijah lay her on the bed, her heart beat faintly and her breaths were few and far between. It was midnight but he needed help, he pulled his phone out and quickly dialled the numbers.

"Chloris. I know it's late but it's urgent, it's Emily"

_I will be there right away! But I'm not sure if I'm the best person, you need someone with more expertise! There's a family who study her kind, the Frasier family._

"Klaus will pick you up from your house. Don't invite anyone in unless it's him, someone escaped"

She hung up the phone. He walked out and into the spare room, where Kol and Klaus had just put the two dead women.

"Klaus you need to pick up Chloris" Klaus ran out of the house and Elijah stared at them.

"Any idea who they are?" Kol asked but Elijah shook his head

Chloris ran upstairs as fast as she could; she cringed as her hip clicked. She burst into the room and examined the angel.

"Oh goodness…" She looked around the room and caught eyes with Elijah "Was there anyone with her?" He nodded

"A witch and another girl" She glared at him

"BRING HER!" He rushed into the spare room and then returned with the limp and lifeless girl "Place her beside her" As he did so her arm rolled towards Emily and her eyes peeping open. Both of their breathing became more normal and their hearts began to beat at a regular pace.

"Keep them together until I find out what to do…take me to the witch"

As the others left the room Kol stood beside Emily, he stroked her soft cheeks with his fingers and sighed. _Why is it that someone so beautiful has had such an ugly past? _He thought to himself, he leant forward and kissed her cheek.

"Come back Emily…"


	9. Chapter 8

**2007**

**Freya made her way through the schools corridors, she was late for Art. It wasn't her best move since it was her favourite lesson and she was due an exam in 3 weeks. Before rushing in she took a deep breath, she knew they'd all watch her closely. Walking in she clocked eyes with everyone and made her way to the teacher's desk, luckily it was a supply.**

"**Sorry I'm late sir" He nodded as she went to her desk. Throughout the hour lesson she just stared out of the window, she knew she didn't need to come to school. If she was anything like her father she'd be a witch in a few years, and then she would just work at his business. She tapped her pencil against her sketchbook; she really wasn't in the mood to draw. It was her birthday in a few days and the anniversary of her mother's death, now she was getting older she realized how much she needed her. She couldn't ask her father about certain lady things! The bell rang for break and she ran out of the class, undoing her tie she stood in the queue for lunch.**

"**Hello, Miss Hamming. I noticed you were late today" She sighed and rolled her eyes towards him.**

"**Not now James, I'm not in the mood" She moved her bag to her other shoulder and stared at his bright blue eyes.**

"**Oh come on Freya! Just one date…or possibly more?" She grimaced **

"**We're 13…that's just disgusting" He gave his best seductive eyes and pouted.**

"**Yes but you're 14 in 3 days…"**

"**No! Leave me alone" He sighed and shrugged his shoulders**

"**Fine…But if you ever change your mind, just find me" He winked and walked off with his gang. She couldn't deny it, he was hot, but now really wasn't the time. **

**The rest of the day was as dull as usual. Despite her school being in the top 10 private schools in England, she still hated the place and was convinced her father was wasting his money.**

**It was a typical English summer day, rain and lots of it, as she waited for her father to collect her from the school gates. After 10 minutes he finally pulled up, hoping into her passenger seat she looked behind at all the flowers.**

"**Sorry I'm late sweetie" She gave a fake smile as he drove off "We're going to visit your mum, that explains the flowers" She turned again and noticed they were all Lilies, her mother's favourite. "How was school?"**

"**Boring as usual…Cant I just quit and join your work?" He smiled and shook his head. "Well when should I gain my powers?" **

"**I know me and your mother are witches, but there's still a slim possibility that you may just stay human…whilst we're on the topic do you feel strange at all?" He pulled into their drive**

"**No I'm fine…but…erm…" As he parked in the garage he looked towards her**

"**Is it lady stuff? I can call Grandma over if you like…."**

"**No no…." She looked towards him awkwardly "I don't know if it's just me but…I think my eyes have changed colour" **

"**Let's have a look then" He laughed, turning the light above them on, he tilted her head up towards the light. His eyes widened as he looked into her eyes they were brown with a ring of red around the pupil. "Oh my god…" His mouth dropped as she pulled back.**

"**What is it? Am I ill?" Her hands became sweaty as they began to shake**

"**Quickly get in!" They jumped out of the car and ran into the house, he grabbed the phone and called his mother.**

"**Mum, can you tell me the number to call the Frasier's?" **

_**Why what's wrong?**_

"**You know that rumour in the states about the Earth Angel? I think we have her soul sister" The line became quiet as her grandmother was unable to speak.**

**She lay in her bed that night convinced that she was going to hospital the next day. At 3am she finally drifted off to sleep. Her dream was sweet but morphed into a horror. The soft melody to Evanescence's song drifted into the screams of a young girl. She bolted up in bed screaming at her nightmare and unbelievable pain throbbing at the side of her neck. Her father burst in and held his crying daughter.**

"**What's wrong?!" **

"**My neck…it hurts!" She held onto her neck and screamed, it felt as if someone had bitten into it. He examined where she said there was pain but there was nothing. "In my dream… a vampire…Josephine?!" She began to shake "What's happening?" He held her close to his chest, he didn't need a Frasier witch to tell him, the evidence was all there. His little girl was a Death Angel.**

* * *

Emily's eyes peeped open, looking around the room she had no idea where she was. She rolled her head and saw Freya lying beside her, turning her head again she saw Kol curled up asleep in a chair beside her. She tried to move but her whole body ached.

"Ow…" Freya's croaky voice made her smile, Kol burst out of his sleep, almost falling to the ground. She smiled again as his eyes caught with hers; she was either back with them or dead, she still hadn't figured it out. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, it was obvious that he hadn't slept in a good few days.

The door creaked open as Crystal walked into the room, holding a tray with three large jugs of water and a few towels and flannels. As memory hit her she stared.

"I thought you were dead?!" Crystal smiled and lay the tray down.

"I was…Luckily Chloris knew about you twos blood. And gave me some" Chloris soon joined them holding a pile of clothes.

"If you don't mind Mr Mikaelson, could you give us a moment?" Reluctantly he got up and left the room. Crystal stood beside Emily and poured her and Freya a tall glass of water.

"You've been out of it for a week. You're going to need this" Within a flash the two girls finished their drinks and asked for another. "You're going to be bedbound for a few more days…so we thought you'd like to get cleaned up and changed. And we'd like to change the bed" Freya looked at the covers which were stained with blood.

"Even after the spell was stopped it still came out of your pores" Freya nodded as she was helped into the chair beside her, her legs were wobbly.

"What happened to us after the spell?" Chloris sat in front of her with a wet flannel and cleaned her tainted face.

"You were both half dead…its rather complicated to explain" Emily was then helped out of the bed and into the chair that Kol was sitting in.

"How long was he here?" Crystal changed the bed and then cleaned her arms.

"Since you got here" Emily looked down and smiled. After they changed clothes they were helped back into bed.

"Thank you" The both said in sync. Before the two witches had even left the room they had fallen asleep again. Kol entered and sighed.

"When will they be able to leave the room?" He longed to take her outside to see her glowing with happiness again.

"Do not worry Mr Mikaelson, they will be back but it will take time…" Too be honest he didn't care much for this Freya girl; he had no idea who or what she was and defiantly had no understanding of her connection to his angel. He sat beside Emily and held her hand and thought hard about himself. _Why do I care so much about this girl?_ He ran his fingers through his hair and yawned: he'd watched over her day and night for a week, and he'd only had a few hours' sleep that night. He rubbed his tired eyes as Elijah walked in.

"Any luck with this Ethel girl?" Kol said in his unmistakable tired voice

"Not much…just that she was Charles's wife and he turned her in 1750" Elijah walked closer and rested against the bed posts "It's getting frustrating…it's like she's just vanished"

"Pulling a Katerina I see" Kol smiled as Elijah looked towards the two girls

"You should get some sleep Kol. Before you send yourself insane"

"No I'm fine" He yawned but tried to hide it, Elijah just rolled his eyes

"At least have a drink before you desiccate" It then dawned on Kol that he hadn't fed in an entire week; he then began to feel his throat drying.

"Watch over her then!" Elijah nodded as Kol rushed out of the room; he then sat on the chair beside her and looked into her peaceful face.

"What are you doing to us young Emily?" He smiled and then began to read a book

* * *

Klaus walked into the dining room to see his little brother asleep at the table, this amused him greatly as he noticed 4 emptied blood bags around his head.

"Bekah!" He called out but Kol didn't even stir, Rebekah walked in and began to laugh "Take a picture before he wakes up"

Rebekah hovered her IPhone in front of Kol and took a quick snap. He peeped open his eyes and grabbed her hand.

"Delete it" Rebekah smirked and shook her head, throwing the phone to their older brother.

"Admit it Kol your in love with this girl!" He sat up and rubbed his eyes "Admit it and I may think about deleting the picture…" She gave her best sarcastic smile; she knew how to wind him up.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" He stood up and picked up the emptied bags

"You've guarded her bedside since she got here and you even forgot to feed…if that doesn't scream it I don't know what!" He scoffed at his little sister

"Well I was just keeping them safe…" She smiled and pinched his arm

"This is a house full of Original vampires, hybrids and two witches that could watch over her" He gave her a cold glare as he couldn't think of a comeback. She smiled as she looked at Klaus.

"Fine…I like her. Now delete the picture"

"Erm…No" Before he could grab her she ran off with the phone leaving the two brothers to awkwardly stand in silence. Klaus then smiled at his little brother, he was highly amused at his situation.

"Shut up Nik!"

"Get some sleep Kol…" As he left the room Kol rubbed his face again and threw the empty bags into the bin. He noticed Crystal making herself and Chloris a coffee, so he walked up to her.

"What is happening to me?" She jumped out of her skin as he appeared beside her, she looked into his eyes.

"What do you mean Mr Mikaelson?"

"I mean…this thing between me and Emily" His eyes jolted as she thought, she added sugar to the drinks and then finally answered his question.

"I know you don't want to admit it but you love her…it's that simple."

"Is it because of what she is?" She looked at him emotionlessly

"No" He sighed as she left the room, he didn't want to love Emily. He didn't want to have a weakness.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! And I'd like to thank ShiloCoulter for helping me choose 'Death Angel'. Also the bold at the beginning is a flashback and happened at the same time as when Emily got taken by Charles. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

Emily rolled around frantically in the bed, Kol quickly ran to her side. She was having a nightmare. He closed his eyes and penetrated her mind.

_**Charles was stood over her creating more bruises, she cried out for her mother but there was no answer. The blood and tears streamed down her frail body. Rolling into the foetal position she shut her eyes tightly waiting for the next blow.**_

_**Something had changed. She felt her hair flutter in the breeze, opening her eyes she noticed she was sat in the middle of tall grass. Looking down she saw grass stains on the beautiful white dress that Kol had given her. Inhaling the air she smelled freshly mown grass and the light pollen, the sun blasted down onto her glowing skin. She stood up and skipped through the fields that seemed like they'd never end. **_

Kol opened his eyes and stared at the much calmer girl, he'd ended her nightmare. Desperate to see her happy againhe re-joined her dream.

_**She spun around in a circle, suddenly hitting into someone. She opened her eyes and stared into a familiar face.**_

"_**Kol?" Her glowing face made him smile. To his surprise she jumped into his arms. "Thank you" He stood back quickly.**_

"_**For what?" She smiled and fell to the ground; to his disbelief he joined her. She rolled towards him and rested her head on his chest. There was a long pause before she answered**_

"_**For saving me from my nightmare" He inhaled her scent and closed his eyes. She sat up "I know you're creating this dream" He peeped open his eyes and squinted at the light.**_

"_**Is it a good dream?" She smiled again and then rested beside him**_

"_**Of course…" Her arm flung over his chest as she rolled onto her side, snuggling into his chest she closed her eyes yet again. He could hear her peaceful breathing and her calm heartbeat, with her by his side he drifted off into a sleep.**_

* * *

Crystal sat beside the fire drinking her tea, she was in deep thought. Klaus walked in and watched her for a moment, the light from the fire reflecting off her face, and the flickering in her pale blue eyes. Suddenly she noticed his presence and jumped up.

"Mr Mikaelson…how can I help you?" He smiled and stepped closer

"Please love, call me Klaus. And I was wondering if you'd take a walk with me around the gardens?" She smiled back, the rumours were true, he was a charmer.

"Of course Mr…Klaus"

She walked over to the door and slipped on her shoes, he admired her legs as she walked. Opening the door for her, they then linked arms and walked.

"It's a beautiful day…someone must be happy" Crystal smiled at his comment. "So how did you fall into the hands of Charles?" She sighed and then looked towards him.

"Bad luck. My family study Earth and Death Angels, we're the only ones who work with them. We've studied them since Edward Frasier, he met the last Earth Angel called Florence…And to answer your question, they hunted me down. Forced me to find the Death Angel and ultimately force me to do a spell that a believed against" He nodded as he listened, her voice was soft.

"Do you know why?"

"Their blood mixed together and blessed with the right spell can create such power that is off the charts. And that's just for a witch! Say if I used their blood to absorb energy, I could have more power than the Bennett girl…Without magic it can bring back the dead, that's how I'm here. And it can even be used to create and cure immortality" She stopped and looked into his eyes.

"I don't know why they wanted it…but what I do know is that they wanted revenge on either you or one of your siblings. Whether it'd be curing you or bringing back something that could kill you…They never told me" He sighed but he still got a lot of information from her, it was lucky that there was some of the mixed blood left.

"Thank you. And I'd like to apologise for killing you" She gave a slight laugh and then continued to walk.

"No need to apologise, I deserved it"

They continued to walk through the gardens for the remainder of the daylight hours.

* * *

Freya opened her eyes she felt as if she'd been asleep for as long as she could remember. No-one else was in the room except her and Emily. She pulled herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Splashing her face with water she properly woke up. Her mind was clearer and her body didn't ache at all. She returned to the bedroom to find Emily wondering around the room.

"Hurry up I need to go!"

Freya smiled as she ran past her into the bathroom. Searching through the room she found a hairbrush and quickly unknotted her long blonde hair. Not knowing what to do she opened the window and sat on the seat beside it. The fresh breeze woke her up even more as she listened to the birds. The door suddenly opened as a tall man walked in, he panicked as he saw her.

"I do apologize miss…I thought you were both asleep" His brown eyes diverted from hers as he retreated out of the room.

"Wait!" He re-entered

"Thank you for letting me stay here…" He smiled and then left the room.

* * *

Kol pulled up to the house and waited for a moment, it seemed like forever since he'd seen Emily's beautiful eyes look at him. He rubbed his face and thought; was he really in love? Or was it because she was an Earth Angel? Sighing he got out of the car and entered the house.

He froze. Music was echoing around the rooms. He ran into the study where the music was coming from, a smile crept across his face. Emily sat at the piano with Freya.

"Try to relax your fingers"

The two girls smiled and laughed with each other whilst they played at the instrument. Whilst he leant up to the door frame Emily's eyes flew towards him, she smiled at him. He felt something he'd thought he'd never feel. He knew that the one who tried to hurt her would return, he'd just have to find her first.


	11. Chapter 10

*Flashback*

Ethel poked the glowing coal in the fireplace before re-joining her sister in bed. Lifting up the bottom of her night gown she shuffled into her twin, Adelaide. As Ethel's cold feet touched her she grumbled and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Not yet dawn; I was just feeding the fire"

She nodded and then rolled over and fell back to sleep, Ethel wished she could sleep as easily. She lay in silence and watched the sunrise through the small window beside her bed. She turned her head and watched her sister peacefully sleep, her hair plaited and her arms wrapped around the feather pillow.

Sure enough morning came but Ethel only had a few hours' sleep, but she felt fine. Adelaide sat beside her and lightly shook her arm.

"Eth we need to go out before the storm comes"

Soon enough herself and Adelaide were dressed and out to find some work. They stuck together like glue being orphans since their father died when they were 9 and their mother dying during birth. With linked arms they walked through the bustling town. Ethel squeezed at her sisters arm as many young men stared at them like prey, ever since the new Lords moved into the nearby castle this town had been filled with strange people and many disappearances. It was very rare for the noble family to visit the town but sometimes the youngest would be seen taking young women back to his castle. The two sisters promised themselves that they would never venture alone as that's what Lord Kol loved isolated girls that he could enchant.

They got to the stalls just as it began to drizzle, they lifted their hoods and continued to collect the food and look for work.

"Mrs Langley!"

The landlady stepped out from her quaint pub and was emptying some glasses. Adelaide waved ecstatically at her and ran over, Ethel soon followed. Mrs Langley smiled as the two girls trotted over.

"How's Mr Langley? Has there been much improvement?"

The middle aged woman shook her head and then opened the pub door for the two girls. As the three walked up to the bar Mrs Langley sighed.

"No I'm afraid not…"

"We're sorry to hear that Mrs"

She shrugged her shoulders

"There's nothing that can be done my dears" She began to clean the glasses and tables

"Would you like help? I and Ethel could work for you"

The woman froze, she needed the help, but she couldn't risk their lives in danger. All of her female employees disappeared when the Lords came down, and they never returned.

"No, no I'm fine. Trust me girls you don't want work in town…Bad things happen"

The two sisters glanced at one and other, not sure how to react. Suddenly there was the noise of a carriage pulling up, Mrs Langley began to panic and pushed the girls towards the backdoor.

"Quick! Run! And don't come back!"

Grabbing each other's palms they ran as fast as they could, they knew something was very wrong; Mrs Langley would never panic like that! She wrestled and argued with drunks on a daily basis. As they ran through the rain their hoods fell backwards, their hair and face becoming drenched in the pouring rain.

Suddenly two men appeared in front of them, pulling the two girls away from each other. Ethel kicked and screamed trying to get to her sister. She clawed at the man holding her tight and stretched her arm out towards her sister. Adelaide paralleled her sister, the man grabbed her neck and his eyes veined. Her deafening scream made Ethel panic even more, she didn't want anyone to hurt her sister. Adelaide continued to scream even when the man covered her mouth, her screams just becoming muffled.

Enough of the charade Adelaide's and Ethel's captors carried them away back into town. Dragged towards the carriage the window opened and Lord Kol looked out at the weeping girls. His smirk sending shivers through their bodies.

"Well done, I've been after these two for a while. My brother will be pleased"

Adelaide was thrown into the carriage her drenched dress creating puddles on the floor. She turned towards her sister with determined eyes, if anyone was going to be kidnapped it was to be her, after all Ethel could always find her again. Ethel whimpered as she realized what her sister was thinking. But without resistance she took a final battle, kicking the carriage and thumping the man viciously. He dropped her as she kicked at his privates, taking advantage she ran, shouts chasing after her.

The men were fast but she was good at hiding. She reached the nearby forest and picked random flowers as she ran. The man who took her sister appeared before her, his green eyes masked by red and black veins. She squished the flower heads in her palms as he grabbed her. Lifting her up into his arms she pushed at his face. His skin burning at her touch, he dropped her once more and grasped his swollen face. Before she could think she continued to run, her breaths becoming shorter and deeper. The rain continued to pour as she slid and slipped through the mud.

With a final push of energy she slipped; her ankle twisting as she fell into the mud. Her ankle throbbed as she tried to get up; falling back down splashes of mud hit her face. She turned to see the monster walking towards her, his face filled with pure anger as she shuffled backwards. Her throat became sore from the crying and screaming but he continued to walk; he knew she was going no-where.

Suddenly another man created a barrier between them. His dark hair damp along with his clothes, he looked much higher in class than the other.

"Lord Kol wants her…for Lord Klaus"

He walked closer to her chaser.

"I do not care. You do not treat a lady like that! Now go back to Kol and tell him that you've lost her. Or do I have to compel you boy?!"

Her chaser backed off and soon vanished. The man then turned and walked towards her with a concerned face. Naturally she tried to crawl away but she cringed at the pain, fear was dominating her.

"Do not worry I won't hurt you. Are you alright?"

She stared at him intensely before shaking her head.

"M-my ankle…"

His smile comforted her slightly as she crouched beside her, he touched her ankle. She screamed in pain as he turned her ankle to check for breaks.

"It seems that you've broken your ankle…Easily fixed"

Fangs appeared in his mouth before he bit into his wrist and placed it by her mouth. She raised her eyebrows and began to shiver.

"Drink. It'll fix your ankle"

Obligingly she slowly opened her mouth and began to drink his blood. To her shock her ankle began to click and soon was repaired. He pulled his arm away as she stared at the wound quickly healing.

"I'm Charles…and you are?"

"Ethel"

He smiled and lifted her up into his arms, her innocence and helplessness sparked something within him.

* * *

A/N-The next couple of chapters will be flashbacks of why Ethel and Charles did what they did, just so that you know of her motives. Thank you for the reviews! x


	12. Note

I'm really sorry if you thought this was an update! I know that I haven't updated this story in a really long time but I haven't forgotten about it. I'm currently concentrating on The Forgotten Hages and Vicious Hearts so it takes up most of my writing time. I'm also having a few problems on how to continue this story and A Jump Into Forever, so I really need to buck down and get thinking! So I'm not positive on when I'll pick up this story again but in time I will so please don't be mad! Hopefully it won't be too long as I hate keeping you all waiting but in the meantime I'm really sorry.

Bethey96

xxx


End file.
